Pleasing the Fans
by dark.lotus.flower
Summary: One Direction fan fiction Liam PayneXOC


_**Pleasing the fans**_

_**Always wear nice undies you never know when you going to get lucky or need a doctor – Unknown**_

Liam POV

Adrenaline coursing through my veins. The rush after a performance always made me happy but when it wore off is when my mind began to wonder. It always wandered to her. Danielle Peazer. I love her and she left without explanation or reason. I felt the salty crystals start to form in my orbs when the door to my backstage room opened to…

Her brown orbs stared at me nervously. What was she doing backstage? I continued my observation as silence fell on the room. She chocolate brown curly locks that could envy that of Harry's stopping just above her bum. Her nice fitted round bum. She has olive skin, flat stomach and voluptuous breast that peaked out from her drench coat try dress the belt below her breast pushing them higher. The dress was very short just under her bum, showcasing her long legs. Her hour glass figure was showing since the material cling to her like a second skin.

"Hey I won the contest to meet One Direction and well it isn't One Direction without Liam Payne"

She laughed and continued.

"The guys told me I could come and look for you"

Her infectious laugher at me smiling before I could realize.

"Sorry. Didn't ask you, your name."

"That's okay. It's Audrey. Want to go meet up with your friends?"

Suddenly I didn't want to share Audrey with the guys and my hormones took over.

"Why don't we stay here and chat?"

Audrey POV

Liam just suggested that we stay alone. In an enclosed room. Together. Did I mention I'm alone in Liam Payne's dressing room? And he's looking at me with an unreadable emotion that I can't place on that handsome face of his. As we continue to chat. I took in what he was wearing. White dress shirt rolled up to the elbows, grey waist coat over it and matching grey trousers. His dirty blonde in all direction and his pink lips look so plump and inviting. God I had to stop that my knickers were getting soaked just looking.

He licked his lips Audrey stop it. Before I could convince myself of stop thing about my inappropriate thoughts of Liam he kissed me. When did he get this close- my thoughts cut short. His tongue working wondering, exploring my oral cavity. Biting and pulling my bottom lip. The kiss was heated and passionate.  
I could honestly say I don't remember how I got to this point but I'm laying beneath Liam Payne in nothing but my Victoria Secret's lacy leopard print bra with matching knickers. Kisses lead to this? This was wrong though, he just broke up with Danielle. The rest of my guilt didn't process as I felt his hard erection again my leg.

I flipped us over so I know straddled him. Kissing my way down his neck, sucking on his nipples as I made my way down to the waist band of his black CK boxers. I peel them off using my teeth only to free him. His member sprang free. I kiss the top, then devoured him. I hear his intake of break and continue my ministration. I licked and sucked. Deep throating him and gagging. All the while he roughly pulled and tugged my hair in all direction, ramming his cock in my mouth. Grunting unintelligently above me, moaning as his seeds slid down the back of my throat. I swallowed it all.

Liam POV

She swallowed it all and I don't know why it turned me on. Why was I doing this? I didn't contemplate an answer I just went forwarded, unhooked her bra and slipped her knickers off. I took only a second to admire her beautiful body. I soaked on her weak point I found earlier as I fondled her breast. Trailing my way down. I sucked hard on her harden peaks, making her arch towards me sweet moans coming from her swollen lips. When I reached her core. I blew on it making her squirm. I licked the folds then my curious tongue dived in for a taste. She tasted of honey. Sucking hard on her clit earn me a loud moan and her hands tangling themselves in my hair pushing my face closer to hear warmth.

"I need you inside me now"

She moans and I couldn't help but smirk and comply. I shoved it in not waiting for her to adjust. Thrusting deep, hard and fast like an out of control animal that just needed to satisfy his needs. I feel barbaric to use this girl, this fan to release my sexual and emotional frustrations. Her moans and her shouting my name encouraged me that she liked it. She wrapped her legs around my waist only to have me pound deeper into her. Her core tighten, tenseness of the muscle squeezing my cock. She organism washed over her and with two sloppy thrust I came.

We laid there out breaths coming out sporadically, trying to breathe normal again and come off our high. She was the first to break the silence that blanket us.

"So should we get dress I've only ten minutes again with the band since the last hour was festival and all but umm they would come looking for me and you."

"Yeah"

She got up in her nude glory and start wiggling into her knickers and clipping her bra and threw her dress over her head. As Louis and Harry burst through my room. Their orbs survey us. She had just put on her dress and I was in my boxers my shirt half button up.

"(insert wolf whistle) what happened in here?"

Harry remarked nastily. I glance over at her to see her patting down her sex hair.

"Hazza that's a rather rhetorical question when we could see what happened here. I think we should leave."

The two stepped out of the dressing room before I could say anything. A now fully clothed Audrey stood before me I felt underdressed in my boxers and barely button shirt. She walked over and help me button up the rest of the buttons. She kissed my cheek and then turn to leave. Stopping at the door to turn and said,

"I had a lovely time. Pleasure meeting you Liam Payne" and she left.

I try not to over think me and Audrey's encounter but Harry and the guys keep bugging me. The wanted to know what was wrong I mean I just got out of a relationship and then I just screwed a fan. My emotions were all over. But I had no time to think about that I and the guys were about to meet Paul's daughter she was a huge fan and he said that today was her birthday so he was bring her to work with him. I figure he was talking about a little girl but who I saw shocked me. Those curly brown locks, those brown orbs, that body I could still remember how I felt beneath me. Shock was written over my face. Audrey was Paul's daughter. I think I could say my mates were just as shock but she smirked knowingly as her father introduced us. She smiled and she looked at and talk to me like if it was her first meeting with me. I don't think Paul knew we met before or that she won that stupid contest to meet us.

She was more modest though. Cute actually. She wore a maxi dress and gladiator sandals. When Paul left I pulled her to the side.

"You're Paul's daughter? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't important and you didn't asked"

She teased. I growled. She was turning me on and she knew it. She licked her lips.

"I'll be waiting for my birthday gift in your dressing room"


End file.
